Tiny (Puff-Shroom)
Tiny is a character in both the Portal Problem and Heroes Through Time. He (Since an earlier episode of Heroes Through Time) is able to turn into a Super Hero called "Frostbit" which he can freeze things as said Super Hero. History Throughout the series "Heroes Through Time" Tiny has just been a normal Puff-Shroom. Until a certain episode where Tiny, Spudow, Solar Flare, and many others when back in time to help their 2009 selves to defeat Zomboss. As promised, Solar Flare would turn Tiny into a Super Hero. It happened at the same time Tiny was eating an Ice Cream Sandwich, turning him into the "Frostbit" In a later episode, with Tiny's incredible mind, he built a Time Traveling RV to go back in time, and forward in time. Where they arrived at a time where Zombies where actual members of Society. From this day on, Tiny can turn into his Super Hero form whenever he can and wants to by eating his special "Cyan Sherbet" Personality Tiny is very smart, and very friendly, but can be stupid at sometimes. Tiny loves technology, and he loves doughnuts! He can also fit in the tightest spaces a normal person or plant couldn't fit in. His specialty is going under vending machines to find spare change... He can use a nickel as a Shield. He is great at fixing machinery! It may seem like he's stupid, but really he's got enough intelligence to make a Time Traveling RV! Inventory (Tiny's) Tiny has a tiny inventory * Pocket Lint ** Uses that as his Pillow * Cyan Sherbet ** Uses this to turn into "Frostbit" ** Alternately... If he already is Frostbit and he eats this, its just normal Sherbet * Leaf ** Uses this as a Glider * Spore Biscuits ** Spores turned into Biscuits... he eats these to be well-fed. Inventory (Frostbit's) * Purple Sherbet ** Allows Frostbit to return back to his plant self. * Ice shards that can be launched at the speed of a car. * Ice-Like Abilities Trivia * The fact that he can use a Box taped to a Roller-skate as a Mobile Home is hilarious. * From many people, Tiny is adorable, no doubt about it. ** Even if you deny it, we know you're lying. * Tiny has made many cameos. ** One was in the RPG Time Travel Quest that PeaVZ108 made, appearing as Marcus the Magnifying Grass's Puff-Shroom plant companion. ** One was in "PVZ: A Crossover Through Games" that ThePlantedAKEE made, appearing in Season 1, Episode 3 in one of the Dungeons of Zelda. * Apparently in his Time Traveling RV, it made an inter-dimensional rift causing them to travel to the Citadel of Mushrooms, where Tiny introduced all of the Mushrooms that he grew up with. * He can use an I-Phone as a Small TV, a Samsung Tablet as a Flat-Screen, and a Laptop/Monitor as a Movie theater screen. * His IQ is somewhere around 210. ** Unfortunately at sometimes he loses his plant-brain, making it so his IQ is just 50. Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Young Characters